1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a sensor assembly, and more particularly, to a sensor assembly capable of loading various sensors with many functions by using an optical fiber.
2. Description of the Related Art
For non-invasive medical treatment, a very thin tubular member such as a medical guide wire becomes more frequently inserted into a blood vessel or the like.
While an instrument such as a guide wire is being inserted into a living body, a worker is not able to see the inserted portion by naked eyes, and thus various measures are being sought for safer and easier insertion.
In an existing technique, two-dimensional photograph information of a blood vessel or the like is obtained by means of radioscopy, and an instrument such as a guide wire is inserted based thereon.
However, the information obtained by means of radioscopy is two-dimensional information, which is not suitable for inserting a guide wire into a blood vessel extending three-dimensionally.
In addition, since it is impossible to obtain any information from the guide wire in relation to the insertion, many problems may occur, and for example, the blood vessel may be damaged due to poor handling.
Moreover, in an existing technique, a catheter should be exchanged and inserted at every operation, which requires a lot of time and technical specialty.